Survival (Season 3)
by clexa4ever
Summary: The third season of the series. Quinn has had enough, Rachel learns a hard lesson, Everyone loses, Couples get shaken and the tides start to change.
1. 3x01- The mission

Quinn had spent most of her time in the study, she kept checking the routs that they could use to escape, the best store to search and how to survey the area to know exactly where the zombies were most concentrated at so they could avoid those places. There was so much to do that she needed a break.

She stares out of the window of the office. It's one in the morning, she has been working on it for about 5 hours already and she is still afraid of what could go wrong but then what coud be worse than a zombie apocalypse? Losing the people she cares about that's for sure and that's exactly what is keeping her from relaxing.

She doesn't want to lose one person and she is trying her best to stop that from happening. She looks up and wonders about her mother. She hadn't had time to properly mourn her since she has a job to do but now at this time, she wonders if her mother is in a good place watching over her and if she would be proud of Quinn.

She thinks a bit more before deciding that is best if she goes to sleeps since the next day she will talk with the team that is going on the mission about what they will do. She goes to her room and goes to give her daughter a last look before moving to her bed and going to sleep, it doesn't come easily but after a couple of minutes, she is finally asleep and resting after such a long day.

In the morning, Quinn is already up when the first signs of the sun reach the bedroom, she has picked on that habit since they needed to be prepared at every hour. She got ready and went downstairs since most of the people were still sleeping, she took the chance and went to check the bedroom to see if everyone was okay and after that round checking, she went into the study to check a few things.

She ended up losing a bit the track of time since she only came back from her thoughts when she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in." She said and the door opened to reveal Puck, Sam, Santana and Mike as they entered the study. She nodded and they came to stand in front of the desk.

"So is everything ready, Quinn?" Sam asked and she nodded. "Well, I did my best to come up with a plan that will guarantee that we get the things we need and that we don't have any casualties. I just hope we can make it." She said as she stood up.

"Don't worry, Quinn. We are sure you did your best since you practically lived here for the past 3 days planning this. If something does go wrong, it will not be your fault." Mike said and the others agreed with him.

"Chang is right, Baby mamma. This is on the people who will go, not on you. You did the best you could and everyone knows that. We can see how hard you're working on this, no one is going to blame you for anything." Puck said.

Well, I hope you guys are right but let's try our best to make sure everything goes smoothly and that we don't lose anyone. So I have orders for you guys." She said and they nodded. "Come, fire away, Captain." Sam said and they smiled.

"Puck, I want you to go check the cars. We need to make sure that there is enough fuel for the trip and that the supplies and the tires are all okay." She said and he nodded. "Consider it done." He said and she smiled.

"Sam and Mike, I want you to go check the ammo and the guns. This is the things you will take for the team that is going." She gives them a paper with a few instructions on what to take. "Count on it." They said and she nodded. "S, I want you to come with me and get everyone in the living room, it's time to see who is going and who is staying. Come on." Quinn said and they started moving.

They all went to do what she asked and it didn't take long before everyone was in the living room. Santana was the best for this and Quinn could only smile thinking of the ways the brunette found to get everyone here so quickly but now is not the time for that. Once everyone was settled, she stole a quick glance at Rachel's direction and smiled before returning to the task at hand. Santana got everyone to be quiet and listen to her.

"Tomorrow, it's the day the attack team is going to town for a supply run. I have been planning for a few days what the team is going to do but what hasn't been established yet is who the team's components are. I decided that is best to let you guys decided who are and who are not going to go so if anyone has the desire to be a part of the team, please say so." Quinn said as everyone looked at her and then at each other.

"How many people are going?" Mercedes asked. "We think that 4 people are enough. 3 of the teens and 1 from the adults." She said and the brunette nodded. "Why only one from the adults?" Will asked and Quinn looked at him.

"No offense, Mr. Schue but the adults don't have the agility that the teens have and think can get ugly really fast and if you have to run with the supplies, I believe the teens are more fit for the job especially the boys who were on the football team and are more familiar with running fast while carrying heavy weight." Quinn said and everyone agreed with her logic.

"And the adult that is going is more to keep an eye out and be responsible to follow the plan. I know that some may believe that it's too dangerous for us out there, that we should let you guys do the work but this is a group and we all have to compromise with something and we may be young but we are not kids anymore. We can hold our own out there, you need to trust us. We can do this." She said and all the teens nodded. They didn't want to be treated as the actual kids were.

"Quinn is right. They can do everything we can and maybe even better. We need to be here only to guide them and with them." Leroy said and they nodded. "If you don't mind, I would like to go with the attack team." He said firmly. "Daddy." Rachel said suddenly afraid for her father. "Leroy." Hiram said also with the same feeling.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine even because you two someday are going to go either and I will have to accept it as well so don't worry." He said and the other two could only nod and encourage him.

"Well, if no one has objections, then you are welcomed to the team, Mr. Berry." Quinn smiled at him and he smiled back at her. "Well, something we have already agreed on is that Puck is going to go with the team. He has already gone with me and the other the first time; he will know what to do so that leaves two other spots." Quinn said.

"I can go too, right?" Blaine asked and Kurt held his hands. Quinn nodded. "Okay, so Leroy, Puck, Blaine and the last one?" Quinn asked and it was silent until someone raised their hand. "I'll go." Quinn looked at Finn. "I'm not sure I trust you enough for that, Finn." She said and he looked at her defiantly. "If anyone can go, I can go too." He said.

"Okay, if you want to go, fine. But if you screw this up, there won't be a second chance for you, Finn. This is not a game, this is real life and your actions will influence the whole team so remember that before you do something stupid." Quinn warned and before he could say anything, she turned to the rest of the group.

"If everything is decided, I want the attack team to follow me so that I can explain everything to you." She said and made her way to the study with the team following her. Once they were all in, she started explaining.

"First of all, the food. Our group is big and there are little kids so that should be our priority. Here, take a look." She said showing them the map that she has been working on. "This is where we are and this is the nearest store. From what I remember this is a considerably big store. It has food, clothes, medicines but they are all in different floors which could be danger so you will split into two teams." She said while they focused on her and the map.

"The food is on the first floor so on that one, I want the four of you, the more you can get the better so four pair of hands are ideal so that you can take as much as possible. If you do that, it will mean not having to go back frequently. We can have a few weeks or even a couple of months without having to risk ourselves out there so the food, I want everyone working together. Okay?" She looks up at each one of them and they nodded.

"Okay, the next floor is a drug store. I had Carole made a list of medicines and things that she believes is important for us to have and on this, Leroy and Finn, you two can take care of this, right?" She asked and Leroy looked at her. "No problem, Quinn." He said while Finn only nodded.

"Very well. The next floor is clothes and a tools store. Now, Blaine, you will go to the clothes part and get a few items, since it's always good to have a few more, I would appreciate if yyou could search for kids' stuff as well as baby stuff. Beth is growing and so is the rest of the kids and soon Terri will give birth and we will need stuff like that. And Puck, you will go to the tools section and search for every knife, big or small you can find."

"As much as our guns are effective, they draw to much sound and from what we know, the walkers are attracted by sound so we need silent weapons as well. So you will try to find any kind of weapons that doesn't make a sound and bring it to us, leave nothing behind." Quinn explained and he nodded.

"Don't worry, Captain I will bring any useful weapon I can find." He said and she nodded. "Okay. Now that we have covered what you will do, let's talk about the routes you can take if something goes wrong." She said and started explaining every single thing she could possibly know. Every escape path they could take if they were surrounded by walkers, where to go in each case and everything.

Later when everyone was together, Leroy said. "I don't know for everyone but I'm glad that Quinn is in charge. She is the best, she had everything nailed down from beginning to end, a really perfect plan and all we need is to execute as she has instructed and we will be fine." He said and Blaine agreed.

"Yeah, Quinn is a genius. She knew everywhere we needed to go if we were in trouble and it was amazing. She really is the best leader we could have." He said and the other agreed while Finn continued to sulk about it.

Rachel agreed with everyone, of course. But she couldn't voice her opinion because she knew how much it would hurt Finn to know that even his own girlfriend supported Quinn for the role and not him so she just stayed quiet while everyone continued to have small talks here and there , trying to take off the edge for what was coming tomorrow.

But tomorrow came and everyone was up by the time the team had to leave. They said goodbyes to their family and to the group and made their way out, promising to come back unharmed and now, wait was all the group could do. Quinn who was the most nervous one went to be with her daughter who was the only one who could calm her nerves down from all the tension she was feeling and everyone went to do their household chores as usual.

The team made their way in silence through the rode Quinn had instructed them to go and it took about 30 minutes for them to arrive at their destination. As she had instructed, it was good for them to stay in the car for a little while after they turned off the car to see if there was any group of walkers coming on their direction because if there was, they could always leave unharmed so they all gripped their weapons and waited for 10 minutes, after it they all decided that it was time to go.

They carefully made their way out of the car and while checking every corner made their way to the store, they stood on the door and Puck looked up to them. "Remember, Blaine, you are going to stay here and make sure that there are no walkers coming our way. Leroy, Finn and I will enter and start collecting the food. You see something, you warn us and if they are to close, start shooting like I have explained before how to do it." Puck said and Blaine nodded.

"As for us, we use the knives we have, we don't shoot unless is extremely necessary. We do a ground check and only when is clear is that we start collecting the things okay. Remember, aim for the head." Puck said and the other two nodded. "Okay, let's go." He opened the door and they entered slowly, trying to see if there were any walkers inside.

They all grip their knives when they hear a groan coming from the left and when they look is a walker coming slowly to them, Puck goes in first and comes closer to the walker and plunge the knife into the head, killing it. Leroy and Finn entered next and did the same thing to the other two walkers they found.

After almost 10 minutes checking the floor, they were sure it was clear the opened the bags and started collecting the food. Quinn had given them 12 bags. 5 for food, 2 for clothes, 3 for the tools and 2 for medicines. They filled the five bags of food until the max and since outside the coast was clear as Blaine had warned them, they brought the bags to the car and them the four of them made their ways to their other tasks.

Leroy and Finn followed the steps to the second floor where the medicines were and after checking the perimeter and killing three walkers , the coast was clear and they started collecting the medicines and things on Carole lists. With Blaine and Puck, their stores were besides each other so they cleared both of them before going separately to collect what Quinn had asked them to.

Everything was going smoothly, they had gotten everything they wanted and as they made their way out of the building, Finn heard a noise coming from behind a door. Intrigued by the sound, he started to make his way to the door.

Puck was finishing putting the bags in the car when he noticed that Finn was missing. "Where is Finn?" The other two looked around and at each other. "He was just behind us." Blaine said and Puck sighed. "Of course Finn had to go rooming around." He said and they went back when they heard a noise they rushed in and went to the noise's direction. Leroy was the first to find the source of the noise.

"Finn. Watch out!"

* * *

 **Well, here we are again for the third season. I would like to thank everyone for the support of this story, it means a lot to me and thank you so much for each review you have given me, i appreciate it.**

 **Anyway, let me know if you like the season premiere and your thoughts on what is ging to happen or what you would like to happen, who knows i may put in your idea or not. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH ROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. UPDATES: FRIDAYS.**

 **KISSES KISSES.**


	2. 3x02- What went wrong?

Everyone was anxiously waiting for the team to come back. It has been over 2 hours since they left and still nothing, no sign of them at all. They should have been back by now and that was making Quinn get even more worried and anxious, she had no idea what was going on and that was unnerving. For the next run, she will make sure that the team remembers to take a walkie with them so they can communicate and update her on what is going on.

She is worried because of Finn. Ever since he raised his hand volunteering to go, she had felt this weird feeling that it was wrong to let him go with them, a feeling that was trying to warn her of something.

Maybe it had to do with the lack of trust she has on him, his fault though. If he didn't constantly act like a child whose favorite toy was denied, maybe she would still see him like the man she once recognized in him. She wonders if that man is gone or had just disappeared for a while.

She was in her study, the place she spent most of her days in, when a tentative knock on the door brought her attention away from Finn and what ifs back to the present. She wondered who it was and with that she said.

"Come in." She said and the door opened revealing Santana. "Are you busy?" The brunette asked and Quinn shook her head. "No, come in." She said and the girl did just that.

"What is it?" Quinn asked as Santana came to sit in one of the chairs in front of what was now her desk. "I wanted to talk to you. Since you started planning the supply run, you have practically isolated yourself in here. I was starting to worry if you were still alive." Santana teased and Quinn smiled.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just, with everything that has happened and with everyone putting so much faith in me, I didn't want to fail them so I needed to make sure the plan was as perfect as it could get so that I wouldn't disappoint anyone." Quinn explained.

Despite their many disagreements in the past, they both knew they could always talk to each other since they would be there for each other if needed. I know that this is a shitty situation, I mean, zombie apocalypse. Come on. How is that even possible?" Quinn chuckled.

Santana definitely knew how to cheer up someone. "All I do know is that everyone, well except Finn, can see how hard y0ou're working and how good you are at this. Look around, we are sitting in this house because of you." Santana said.

"If you hadn't come for us at the chapel, we would probably be dead by now or worst one of those things. You brought us to safety with a way to survive. You have done so much already for us and all we can do is appreciate it and tell you that we are at your disposal. Because we know that if we stick with you, we **can** survive. Too bad for Finn who can't stop acting like a 3 years old child and see how great of a leader you are and have been since this whole thing started." Santana said and Quinn chuckled.

"Finn is just a big child." Quinn said and Santana nodded. "Yeah. I don1t know what Rachel sees in him or what you saw in him either. Even I can admit, she deserves someone better than him" At the mention of Rachel, Quinn tensed a little and Santana noticed.

"So, you and Hobbit?" Santana asked and Quinn shot her a pointed glare. "Do not call her that." Quinn said, "Alright, it seems that finally she has found her knight in shining armor, don't need to obliterate me with your eyes just cause of the nickname." Santana said and Quinn relaxed a bit.

"So back to the question. You and Rachel. What is going on?" Santana asked. "There is no me and Rachel that way and I doubt there would ever be. She loves Finn and he loves her too. End of story." Quinn said defeated.

"I don't think so. Rachel is not exactly subtle and I have noticed, more times than I can count, her throwing lingering looks your way. Brit noticed too. So are you going to tell me or not what is going on with the two of you?" Santana asked and Quinn knew she couldn't escape.

"We have kissed two times and she knows about my feelings for her." Quinn said. "Holy Fuck." Santana said and Quinn smiled. "Really? How come you didn't tell me about this? You are a horrible friend for keeping this from me. But let's focus. How was it? And tell me every details. I want kinky." Santana said and Quinn laughed. She was about to say something when Burt's voice came from the walkie.

" _Quinn?"_ He said and she grabbed the walkie. "Hi, Burt. What is it?" She asked as she and Santana waited. _"The team is coming back."_ The moment he said that, both she and Santana stood up and made their way outside. It didn't take one minute for them to be at the front door as the car come into view.

Mike opened the gate and they got in as he closed it quickly as instructed by now almost everyone was there waiting to see them. But they were not expecting what happened. As soon as the car stopped, Puck who was driving, got out of the car and screamed. "We need help." He said as Blaine started opening the back door and stepping out along with a hurt LeRoy. Before everyone could assimilate what was happening, Quinn was already at their side and quickly started to help him walk towards the house. Everyone was quiet.

"Daddy." Rachel said as tears started to cloud her vision. "Leroy." Hiram said as Quinn made way for him to come help his husband. "Put him on the study for now." Quinn said and along with Blaine, Hiram took his husband inside. She turned to Carole.

"Go and see what you can do and then report back to me." The woman nodded as she turned to everyone else who were shocked before going to Rachel's side. "Rach, look at me." She tried and the after a while the girl did.

"We don't know what happened yet but I promise that we will do everything we can to save your father, okay?" Quinn said and the girl looked at her before nodding slowly. "You stay here with everyone. Carole will do her best to help LeRoy. We all will, okay?" She said and Rachel nodded again. Quinn turned.

"Mike, do a perimeter check." She said and he nodded. "San, get everyone inside and Puck, you come with me." She said before going inside the house as everyone started following her orders. Mercedes and Tina came to Rachel's side and helped her to get. As did everyone else, who fail to notice how Finn was still inside the car, frozen.

"What have I done?"

 **Sorry for the delay, everyone. College is getting harder and time was something I didn't have these past couple of days to update and for that I apologize. But here it is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review so I know how you are feeling about the story. Soon, the third chapter will be up and we will know what happened. Until then, Kisses kisses.**


	3. 3x03- What happened

After waiting for Rachel to be a little okay, Quinn let Brit and Kurt watching the girl and then she finally made her way to the study, stopping at the door before taking a deep breath. They needed her to be strong and so she was. She opened the door and walked in. Carole was accessing LeRoy's wound while he was asleep and when Quinn caught sight of it, her stomach tighten and she closed her eyes a little.

He had a very big wound on his chest and another one on his neck much like her mother had. She opened her eyes and finally came closer making her presence noticed. "How is him Carole?" She asked as the older woman tried her best to clean the wound. "Well …" Carole looked at her and she understood but Hiram didn't so he asked. "What is it?"

Carole looked at Quinn asking permission to speak and Quinn gave her a slight nod and then she turned to Hiram. "Normally, a wound like this would heal and he would have been fine but judging by this wound and the world we are in now, I'm not so sure. If he is infected, the wound will not heal and will kill him the same way it would have done with Quinn's mother. I'm sorry." Carole said.

Hiram looked at Quinn. "So you are saying that my husband is going to die and become like those things?" He asked and she felt sorry for him. "Look, we don't know what happened and even if the wound was made by the zombies. There is still a chance he isn't infected and if that's the case I promise you we will do whatever we can to help him heal as fast as possible. Okay? I promise Hiram." She said and he looked at his husband. "And what if he is, what are you going to do then?" He asked before turning to her again.

"I'm sorry but if that's the case I will do what is necessary to protect everyone. I hope you can understand it." Quinn said and he nodded. "I understand Quinn, it's your job. Don't worry." He said and she nodded. "But let's think positively. He is going to get better." Quinn said and put a hand on his shoulder as he smiled at her looking back at LeRoy's sleeping form.

Meanwhile, Rachel was at the living room being consoled by her mother and the girls. "He can't die. Mom, he can't die." She said and although Shelby wanted to be happy that her daughter called her mom, she also knew now was not the time to be happy about it. "He is going to be fine honey. I'm sure Quinn, Carole and Hiram are going to do everything they can to help your dad, okay?" Shelby said and she nodded.

Rachel really wanted to believe that her father was going to be fine but something in her knew that was an extreme long shot of thinking. They went to a town full of zombies and he came back with a huge wound, how would she not be inclined to believe that he was infected? She could only hope she was wrong and that like Shelby said he would be fine. She was not ready to lose him ever.

Everyone was silently sitting together in the living room when the front door opened and Finn came inside and before anyone could register what was happening Puck was already punching Finn to the ground. It took a second for the men to react and go separate the two of them. It took Mr. Schue, Sam and Blaine to contain Puck while Burt and Kurt went to Finn. "What are you doing Puck?" Burt asked.

"It's his fault. Everything is his fault!" Puck yelled as everyone watched. "What are you talking about?" Mr. Schue said while releasing him. "Quinn told us exactly what to do, it was a perfect plan. Go in, go out. No problem. But the scumbag over there decide to go see things for himself and attracted a bunch of those things and they were about to get to him when LeRoy put himself in front of him and took the hits while Blaine and I tried to get the two of them out as fast as we could but it was too late for LeRoy. Those things had already bitten him by the time we got them out. So if he dies, it's because Finn couldn't fucking do what Quinn said again." Puck exploded and told everything while everyone just looked at Finn.

"Is it true?" Everyone heard Quinn's voice and turned to see at the stairs looking at Finn with so much anger and rage. "Blaine, is it true?" She asked again while everyone stayed quiet waiting for Blaine to answer and when his nod came, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to steady herself.

"One thing I asked. One damn thing. Don't do anything stupid and that's exactly what you do." She said and looked at him in the eyes. "Do you have any idea what you have done Finn? Do you have any idea what your actions are going to cost? Someone's life, Finn. You were stupid and now someone is going to die because of you. How does it feel to know you have sentenced someone to death?" She said as she came to stand before him.

"LeRoy is barely hanging there and it is your fault." She said and shook her head. "But don't worry; it's not only your fault. I'm as guilty for what is happening to LeRoy as you are." She said and everyone was confused. "What are you talking about Quinn?" Mercedes asked as Quinn turned to everyone. "I should never have allowed Finn to go with the group. I knew the moment I said yes to him going that something bad would happen and it did and it is my fault." Quinn said and looked back at him.

"But it's a mistake that I won't do twice. From now on, you are forbidden from going anywhere beyond the fences. You will not be allowed to go out in any mission. I'm done letting you put everyone's life in danger. It has gone too far, while your problem was with me, I could overlook it but the moment you become a danger to this group, it's not okay anymore. So from now on, you will not be a part of anything and will not be allowed anywhere without my consent and you will also give up any weapon you have. Puck, search him and Sam search his things for any weapon, gun, knife, anything you can find." Quinn said and the two boys did exactly what she asked.

"Rachel, you can go see your father. He is already awake." Quinn turned to her and said and she finally smiled a little nodding her head and rushing up the stairs. Quinn went to Mr. Schue and whispered in his ear. 'Don't let him out of your sight, please.' She said and he nodded. "Everyone else, it has been a long morning. Don't worry. The rest of us will take care of the situation. So try to rest a little, it's going to be a rough couple of days." Quinn said and decided to go check on her daughter.

Rachel was by her father's side in no time. He was awake but she could see it was costing to be so but all she cared was that he was alive though she didn't know for how long. She came to kneel beside the couch he was laying in. She held his hand and he smiled at her.

"HI." He said weakly and she smiled despite her tears. "Hi, Daddy." She said as he lifted his hand to brush against her cheek and she closed her eyes. "Don't be sad. I am fine." He said and she shook her head. "No, you're not daddy. Those things bit you. You are not okay." Rachel said and he smiled.

"In that way, no I am not fine. But you are here and that makes everything better." He said and she smiled. "Look, if anything happens I want you to know that I love you and your dad more than anything and that no matter where I am that will never change. You will always be my baby girl, okay? Never forget that." He said and she nodded.

"I won't. You are the best daddy I could have and I love you so much too, don't you forget that." She said through her tears and he nodded. "Of course, I won't. Come here." He said and she hugged him aware of his wound of course. "I love you Rachel." He said as a single tear fell from his eye. "I love you too Daddy."


	4. 3x04- Death strikes yet again

It was already night time when Rachel finally left her daddy's side and went to her room to rest a bit. Of course, he had to beg her to go but he managed to get her to rest just a bit while promising he would still be there once she woke up. Thing is he wasn't sure that was a promise he would be able to keep it seeing how badly hurt he was but for his baby girl, he would try his best.

He was resting when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter." He said weakly and once the door opened Quinn came inside the room. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "How are you doing?" She asked as she pulled a chair and went to sit beside him. He looked at her and shrugged a little. "As best as I can but I fear I don't have much time." He said and she nodded.

"I remind you of your mother, don't I?" He asked and she looked at him seriously. "You do, yes. She was bit when my father turned and attacked her before I could stop him and she didn't tell me. I found out by myself and had to make the right decision for the group. But I will always question if only I had waited a little more, we could have had some more time together." Quinn said and he nodded.

"But?" He asked and she smiled a little. "But I know that it was wrong and that I did what I had to do." She said and he nodded. They stood in silence for a while until LeRoy broke it by asking. "You care about Rachel, don't you?" He looked at her and she looked back at him. "Of course I do. Rachel is a good friend." She said and he smiled.

"No, not as friends. But something more." He said and she was confused. "What do you mean?" She asked and he smiled. "You love Rachel, don't you?" And finally Quinn understood what he was talking about. She thought she could lie but she wanted him to know so she told the truth. "I do very much, yes." She said and he smiled.

"I could see it. You are subtle but I know these things." He said and Quinn smiled a little. "Does she know?" He asked and Quinn nodded. "I told her a little after my mom died. I didn't want something to happen to either one of us without telling her how I feel and so I did." She explained and he nodded. "And what did she say about it?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Honestly, not much. But some of the people who knows about it told me that they believe she is not indifferent to me and that she may even return my feelings but is too confused with her feelings for Finn to make up her mind." Quinn explained and He nodded. "What do you believe?" He asked and she thought for a bit. "I know that she returns my feelings in some way but at the same time, I know that she still loves Finn and as much as I want her with me, I don't want to make her choose. I don't think is fair for her to be pushed against the wall and choose one of us so I let her be with him and I will continue to do so until the day that being with hi is not what she wants anymore and that she is sure of it." Quinn explained.

"I love your daughter too much to hurt her any more than what I already have and if being her friend is all that she wants from me, then that's exactly all she will have." Quinn said and he was silent for a while. "I don't think she is indifferent towards you too. But as you said, she still feels something for Finn though I'm not sure I would call it love. I think that it has to do more with the fact that she is not ready to let go of the idea of him and that she is still scared that you are only playing her than rather that her feelings for him are stronger than her feelings for you. Either way, I don't want you to give up on her either as friend or a girlfriend if one day you become that. With me gone, you and Hiram are the only two people she will hold onto and I need to know that you will be there for her, be whatever it is." He said and Quinn nodded.

"You have my word that I will be there for her until the day I'm dead. Your daughter is very important to me, have always been even when I was a bitch towards her. Something I will regret for the rest of my life." Quinn said and he looked at her. "What do you mean by that?" He asked and she sighed. "I have always been in love with Rachel, ever since the first time I saw her." She said and he was surprise, confused and even angry. "The why did you treat her so badly?" He asked really wanting to know the answer.

"Because like you believe she is doing with Finn, I was also not ready to give up everything I had conquered because of what I felt for her. When I was young, I used to be fat and ugly and kids would make so much fun of me that it became too much and when my dad got a job here, I ased him if he could give me a nose job and when I started ballet, I lost weight then I entered cheerleading and suddenly I was the most popular girl in school. I know it sounds silly but that was what I have always dreamed of." She said and he looked at her warmly.

"It doesn't sound silly at all." He said and she smiled. "Then to make it even more perfect I started dating the quarterback." She said. "Finn." He answered and she nodded. "When I met Rachel and feel in love with her, I knew that if wanted to be with her I would have to give up all of that and I wasn't ready for it. I wasn't strong enough for it so I did the opposite. I started to terrorize her so that I could make myself believe that all I felt for her was hate and that she didn1t mean anything to me because the other option, I … I just couldn't go there."

"But then Beth happened and when I found I was pregnant, everything in my life changed. The glee club saved me from the rejection of the school the rejection form my parents. And I may have thought about it then but I was such in a bad place with the choice between keeping my baby or giving her up that I just couldn't think about Rachel and when I did, it was too late, she and Finn were already together and she was so happy and I was just so angry at myself that I went back to being that bitch because it was safe, you know?" She said and he nodded.

"And then they broke up and I was with Sam and I cheated on him with Finn to which I feel so sorry for. Sam never deserved that. But I did and by the time of the prom, I had already figured out my feelings and decided that I would not let my fears of rejection stop me from who knows being happy for once. And in the Nationals, I was going to confess to her after it but Finn got there first. I eventually gave up, on everything. Especially after my father came back home." She said wiping a tear that fell.

"Rachel told us that you quit the glee club." He said and she nodded. "I just couldn't see them together and I thought that leaving was the best solution but Rachel wouldn't give up and she went after me and after meeting with Shelby and knowing that my daughter was back in town made me turn that heartbreak into something bad yet again." She said. "What did you do?" LeRoy asked.

"I decided that I wanted my daughter back so I try to make Shelby to be seen as an unfit mother knowing that if that happens, Beth would be given back to me. But Shelby gave me a wakeup call and I finally realized that I was doing everything wrong so I stopped it and try to focus on school and the glee club. Then, I found out I was going to Yale and I was so happy but that was short lived because soon I found out that Finn had proposed and Rachel had said yes. I told her it was a bad idea but she didn't listen." Quinn said and LeRoy nodded.

"Did you say that because of what you feel for her?" He asked and Quinn thought for a while. "Well, I'm not going to be a hypocrite and tell that it wasn't part of why I've said it but it wasn't not only because of that. I really did believe that getting married so young and giving up her dreams o follow him was a bad idea. Even if we were together I would still think it is a bad idea to rush into marriage. So the reason why I told her that was really that I didn't think it was what would be good for her. And then I decided that if she was really going to do it, I could at least show some support and was coming to her wedding when suddenly the world ended so… That's that."

"Now, all I can think is how I can make sure everyone is safe and if we can find a way to survive this zombie apocalypse without a great number of losses. I have to think of everyone and most of all, my daughter. But I want you to know that as long as I'm alive, Rachel will be protected at all costs. That I promise you LeRoy." Quinn said and he nodded.

"I believe you Quinn and I'm more at peace with leaving knowing she will be in extremely good hands such as yours. Thank you for taking care of my daughter the way you do and I do believe she will realize exactly what she wants and something tells me that when she does, you will be very happy with the answer." He said and you smiled.

"I hope so too. But I should let you rest, tomorrow awaits." She said and he nodded as she left the room. And as she did, she missed how his breath started to even out until there was nothing left and his eyes closed as life left his body.

Quinn went to her room and there she was, sleeping peacefully. Quinn could not resist as she walked closer to the bed and sat beside her. She could just watch the girl sleep and feel her heart start beating ten times faster. She couldn't control herself and before she could stop her hand was already caressing the other girl's face.

But too bad, Rachel was a light sleeper even more since the world ended so she instantly woke up and when she realized who it was she offered a little smile and got another in return. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Quinn said as she continued to caress Rachel's cheek. Rachel didn't seem to mind though. In fact she was leaning into the soft touch of the blonde girl. "It's okay, I probably should be up anyway." Rachel said and Quinn looked at her before she turned serious.

"I'm sorry about what happened with your father." Quinn said and Rachel shook her head. "It's not your fault Quinn. There was nothing you could have done to stop it from happening." Rachel said and Quinn smiled. "I could have said no and Finn wouldn't have gone and your father wouldn't have been hurt." She said looking down and Rachel sat up becoming really close with the blonde girl's face. "Look at me." She said sweetly and Quinn did as asked as their eyes met.

"It wasn't your fault." Rachel said and suddenly she was leaning in and Quinn knew she couldn't kiss the other girl but before she could move a pair of soft lips were already pressed on hers and she couldn't think straight anymore so she did the only thing she could think and that was to kiss her back. Quinn cupped Rachel's face as she deepened the kiss, it didn't take long for Rachel to grant her access and soon their tongues met and they were lost in each other.

Rachel never felt so safe in someone else's arms the way she felt in Quinn's arms and she didn't want to let go. They kissed until the air was need and they broke apart while Rachel joined their foreheads together. "I love you." Quinn said and Rachel pulled back to look at her. "I don't want you to say it back or really to say anything at all. Just listen. I love you so much, I always have and I always will. I want you to know that you and Beth are everything to me and that right here I swear that I won't never ever let anything bad happen to you. I love you so much Rachel Barbra Berry and I want you to know that no matter what are we, I will always be here for you. I really love you." Quinn said looking deeply into her eyes and Rachel was shocked because she knew that Quinn had meant every single word.

She didn't know what to say so she did the only thing she could think of and it was to pull the blonde by her neck to a mind blowing kiss. They both tried to pour everything they felt for each other into the kiss in the hopes that the other person could feel what words would not be able to express and boy did they feel it. As they broke apart, they stared at each other. "Quinn, I…" But before Rachel could continue, they heard a scream and they both froze for a second before they registered what that scream could mean.

LeRoy must have turned and attacked someone. Quinn wanted to comfort Rachel but she knew now was not the time. She had to protect everyone and there was only one way now. She pulled her gun, unlocked and went out of the room as Rachel followed her knowing something with everything inside of her. Things would never be the same after tonight


	5. 3x05- Two graves

Quinn looked at Rachel before she pulled her gun and ran out the door with Rachel staying behind frozen in place. Quinn ran to the study and she opened the door and as she expected, she found it empty. She heard another scream and followed to one of the rooms and when she opened the door with her gun in hand, she was not prepared for what she was seeing.

Everyone was doing their own thing; no one was too focused though, with everything that was happening with LeRoy, they couldn't exactly be happy about the supplies that were gathered in the mission or anything really. LeRoy was going to die and become one of those things, that was the only thing everyone could think about.

The thing is along with Quinn, they all thought they would have some more time with him before that happened, after all Quinn's mother spent days and she didn't turn before Quinn killed her but boy, they were wrong. They were doing their own thing when they heard the scream. Everyone froze in place. What was happening? Who screamed?

There was no room for waiting for those answers. Mrs. Pillsbury pulled the kids along with Shelby and Mrs. Puckerman, Mrs. Chang who looked themselves in the room they were in. The others stayed in their place as they heard another scream. "What is happening?" Mercedes asked. "Puck, come here." They heard Quinn scream and he didn't hesitate before following her voice, neither did the rest of the glee club and some of the adults who were not taking care of the children as well, like Mr. Schue, Mrs. Abraham, Carole and Hiram.

LeRoy was eating Artie who was at the floor with the now zombie hovering over him eating a piece of his neck. "Puck, come here." She screamed as she thought about the best way to deal with this. It took a couple of seconds for Puck and the rest to come to her aid but they also stopped before the scene, thankfully Quinn already had a plan.

"Puck, help me get him off of Artie." She said and didn't wait for the boy's response, as well as ignoring Mrs. Abraham's scream at seeing her son like that, at least Quinn could see that she was being held by someone, before she advanced at the monster and sneak her arms around his, trying to pull him off of their friend. "Grab something to gag his mouth with." She said and as she managed to pull the zombie off just as Puck gagged him with the sheets from the bed he gathered.

When he did that, she managed to throw LeRoy on the ground with his face to the floor. "Puck grab some cuffs to put on him. If you don't find that, get me some rope or something." She said as she held his arms the way she trained when she was a little girl. He nodded and ran out of the room. "Carole, check on Artie. Quickly." Quinn said and Carole did just that as she left Mrs. Abraham bawling on the floor away from the scene, thanks to Mr. Schuester who got her away from it at least until Quinn fixed it.

Everyone else who was watching was already crying. Quinn was using her strength to hold LeRoy down but it was becoming difficult. "Sam, come help me. Hold his legs." She said as the blonde boy came in and went to do as asked. Quinn was about to say something when she looked up and saw Rachel looking at the scene. She felt her heart break for the girl. "Kurt, Blaine, get Rachel and Hiram away from here. Everyone else, go downstairs to the living room." Quinn barked and everyone couldn't do anything else besides what was asked of them.

Kurt and Blaine pulled a crying Rachel away from the room as her remaining father followed, also heartbroken by the scene but knowing that he had to take care of his daughter. They all came downstairs to the living room and sat down. Everyone was crying now, but all that could be heard was Mrs. Abraham's screams.

Puck came back with ropes and along with Quinn's help, he restrained LeRoy's arms as his mouth was still gagged. The three of them pulled him up as he continued to groan and try to attack anyone. Quinn looked at Carole. "So?" Quinn asked and Carole looked at her. "Do yu want to the truth?" The woman said and Quinn nodded.

"He won't last very long, maybe a couple of minutes if he can hold that long and you know what will happen after that." Carole said and Quinn sighed. "Quinn?" Sam asked and she turned to look at him and Puck still holding the zombie. "What now?" Puck asked. "Take him to the back and wait for me." She said and they nodded before leaving the room. "Are you sure of that?" Quinn asked Carole and the woman nodded. "It's best to send everyone to say their goodbye before he turns." Quinn sighed before turning to leave as well.

Everyone was at the living room when Puck and Sam passed by the living room with a restrained LeRoy. Mr. Schue stopped them. "Where is Quinn?" He asked and Puck motioned to upstairs before they continued their way but just as they went out, Quinn came downstairs and everyone's attention was turned towards her. She stopped in front of everyone and looked at them but her eyes were more focused at Rachel who looked at her. But as much as she wanted to comfort the girl now, she had a job to do.

"Quinn, what is going to happen now?" Mercedes asked and Quinn sighed. "As much as it hurts me to say this but LeRoy will be dealt with." Quinn said and she could see new tears falling form Rachel's brown eyes as well as Hiram's. "And Artie?" Tina asked. Everyone focused on her. "He won't survive." She said through gritted teeth as everyone's breath hitched. "It's best if you say your goodbyes before it happens with him as well. And you better do it now. He doesn't have much longer, a couple of minutes tops. So Mrs. Abraham." As soon as Quinn said that, the woman ran out of the room and upstairs , with Mr. Schue following as well as everyone else. When Santana was passing by her, Quinn grabbed her arm, stopping her.

Brittany stopped as well besides her girlfriend looking at Quinn. "In the head." Quinn said slipping a knife to the brunette's hand. Santana looked at her in shock, understanding of course what Quinn was asking of her. "You want me to do it?" She asked and Quinn nodded. "I know it's horrible to ask you to do this and I wish I didn't have to but I need you, S. I need you right now but if you can't do it, tell me and I'll ask someone else to do it." Quinn said and Santana looked at the knife as Brittany held her other hand.

She looked up to the blonde and gripped the knife. "You can count on me. Till the end." Santana said firmly and Quinn nodded. "Thank you. Just make sure Mrs. Abraham is not in the room when you do it and don't wait another second. When he stops breathing, you plunge the knife on his head, I'll come for him when we are done with LeRoy. Okay?" Quinn asked and they nodded. "Go." She said as she released Santana's hand and went outside. "Come on, San." Brittany pulled her girlfriend as their made their way upstairs.

Quinn walks to the back where Puck and Sam are still holding the zombie. "What should we do now?" Puck asked. "Kill him. It's the only thing we can do." Sam looked at her. She looked at them and sighed. She said that with tears in her eyes but unwilling to let them fall. The boys looked at each other as she pulled her other knife and walked to the zombie and stopped in front of him and raised her hand. "I'm sorry." She said before she did what needed to be done and they watched as his body fell limp on the floor.

Puck and Sam came to stand beside her. "And now?" Puck asked and she wiped a tear that fell down before she said. "Now, you guys go say your goodbyes and then you come here to help me make two graves." They all stood still before they turned and went inside as she stayed still before looking to the side where her mother's grave were at. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She said as finally she let the tears fall freely. She had failed again.


	6. 3x06- Goodbye old friend

Everyone was at the room as Mrs. Abraham stayed besides her son. The first one to come to him was Tina. She kneeled beside his body as he looked up to her. She was a crying mess and he did his best to offer some comfort so he made an effort and held her hand. "I can't believe this is happening." She said and he smiled tiredly. "I know. Those zombies' movies do not prepare us for this." He said and she smiled.

"I'm so sorry Artie." She said and he smiled at her. "There is nothing to be sorry for. This would have happened sooner or later. I'm not exactly cut for a zombie apocalypse, any apocalypse for the matter." He said with some difficulty. "I love you, you know that right?" She said and he smiled as big as he could. "And I love you too. Always will." He said and she nodded. As new tears made their way, she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Next was Mike, he said his goodbyes much like Tina, he tried to keep it short in consideration with everyone else who still need to wait for their turn. After him, it was Mercedes's turn and her goodbye… well, at least she tried to keep it fun so that he wouldn't be so sad as well as herself. He thanked her for it. Then it came Kurt and Blaine, with their soppy but heartfelt goodbye.

Then slowly one by one, everyone said their goodbyes. The only ones left were Finn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany. The first one to go was Brittany. She kneeled beside him. "Hey, you." He said as she cried. "I don't want you to go." She said and he nodded holding her hand. "I know but I have to." He said as it was getting more difficult for him to talk.

She noticed. "I just want you to know that you will always have a special place in my life and that I will never forget you." She said and he nodded trying not to exhaust his strength too much. She kissed his forehead a little longer and then she laid a small peck on his lips as a goodbye kiss. He silently thanked her for that. Then it was Santana's turn.

"You look really bad, Cripple Pants." She joked and he laughed before the pain became too much and he started coughing. "Woah there, big boy. Don't choke on me." She said and he nodded as he regained his breath. "Look, I know we have some trouble in the past. I was a real bitch to you and then you stole my girlfriend and I stole her back from you and all of that but…" She said smiling and so did he. "But I want you to know that I'm glad that if I had to lose her to someone, that person was you."

"You treated her really well and I will always be thankful for that and you know you aren't so bad yourself as friends go. Thank you for being there when I came out and for all of the support you gave me through these years. You are a great guy. I'm glad I got to know you." She said and he squeezed her hand as she nodded acknowledging the unspoken words. She stood up and the next person came.

It was Finn, who kept his head low as he made his way over. "Hey buddy." He said and the boy smiled at him. "I'm so sorry about this. I need you to know that I never meant for this, any of this to happen. I'm so sorry." Finn said and Artie nodded. "I don't blame you." He forced it out. "Thank you for always being there for me. You were there right from the start and you stood by my side and helped me through a lot of things and I want you to know that you are one of the best friends someone could have." Finn said and Artie nodded. "So are you." He said and Finn nodded before standing up as Rachel made her way, slowly.

She kneeled besides him and took his hand and squeezed. "When we started the glee club and we started being friends, I imagine me receiving a Tony and all of you there with me to celebrate. I could never had imagine this would be the end for that dream and that you won't be here with us for the rest of this crazy new life. It's not fair." She said and he squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry about your father." He managed to say before his breath hitched.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for what he did. I wish things hadn't turned out like this. I'm really sorry and I'm going to miss you a lot." She said and he smiled. "I will miss you too." He said. "Just know that no matter where you go and no matter where we are, dead or alive, we will always have you in our hearts. We will never forget you." She said as he started to lose conscious and slowly his breath started to become less and less and less until it stopped as he closed his eyes and Rachel and everyone else broke into sobs.

Santana quietly nudged Mr. Schuester, who turned to look at her. "Get Mrs. Abraham out of here." She said and he looked at the woman crying over her son's body and he understood why the request. "Are you doing it?" He asked and she nodded. "Don't you want me to do it?" He asked and she shook her head. "Quinn trusted me to do it and I will. Now, get her out. She doesn't need to see her son turn or get a knife on his head." She said coldly and he nodded.

He went over and grabbed the woman's arms as he tried to pull her away from the body but she kept fighting until Burt stepped in and along with Mr. Schue, they both managed to get her out of the room. People were a little confused until Santana stepped forward regarding everyone. "Everyone, you need to get out of the room. Right now." She said and Tina asked her. "Why?" Everyone's attention was on her. "I got to make sure history doesn't repeat itself. Quinn's orders." She said and suddenly everyone understood what she meant and new tears threatened to fall from their eyes but they all knew it had to be done, they couldn't risk someone else's life.

Rachel stood up and walked away just like everyone else. Brittany was about to stay but Santana asked her to go. "Don't you want me to stay?" She aksed her girlfriend but the brunette shook her head. "Go, stay with everyone and call puck and Sam to come get the body." Santana said and the blonde nodded before she kissed her girlfriend as she turned around and left. Santana closed the door and went towards the body just as it began to move a little.

She kneeled down and took out the knife Quinn gave her and closed her eyes briefly and she breathed deeply. "I'm sorry." She said as she plunged the knife right at the middle of his skull and the moving stopped completely. She sat down and waited as a couple of minutes later, there was a knock. "Come in." She said and the door opened revealing Puck and Sam. They came closer. "Is it done?" The blonde boy asked and she nodded as Puck helped her up. "Yes, it is." The boys looked at each other as Sam stretched out a blanket over the body as they envelop it with the blanket and they both lifted him up.

"The graves are ready. Quinn wants a small thing. So get everyone out, okay?" Puck said and she nodded. "Okay." They all made their way downstairs as the boys passed by with the body outside, Santana stopped by the living room. "The graves are ready. Quinn wants us all there so come on." She said and everyone got up and made their way out.

Quinn and the boys had already put both bodies on their respective graves which were besides her mother's. Everyone stood in front of the graves. Quinn cleared her throat and got everyone's attention. "I know that this moment is really sad for all of us so I wanted to open this space for anyone who wants to say something." Quinn said and Rachel stepped forward. "I wanted to say something to my dad." She said and Quinn nodded.

"Hey Daddy, I just wanted to let you know that you were one of the best fathers I could have asked for. You gave me love and a home and a family and those are the most important things someone can have and that I will always love you and that I know that no matter where you are, you will be looking out for me. I love you, Daddy." Rachel said and stepped back as she was held on one side by Hiram and with Shelby on the other side.

"Anyone else?" Quinn asked but truthfully the day had been so full of sadness that no one had any energy left for pretty much anything, they all just wanted the day to end. Quinn understood that and nodded. "Okay, everyone can go inside. We will finish this." She said and everyone slowly left one by one. They were just so tired. Quinn looked at the boys. "Come on guys. Let's close this up." She said and they all went back to work.


End file.
